Cunning, Sneaky and oh so Slytherin
by opaque-girl
Summary: "But one day - one day - he vowed to became something for her and remove all the thorns in their relationship - One day," Drabbles revolving around various trio-gen Slytherins
1. DracoAstoria

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Prompt: Escape

Character: Astoria Greengrass

After Pansy's traitorous comment, they were all told to leave Hogwarts and escape through a portrait which led them directly into the Hog's head pub. Astoria wished she could stay behind, but she had little choice, as Professor Slughorn pushed her through the doors.

"Daphne, I want to go back. I can't leave without Draco. He is in there," she said, her voice shaking.

"Are you in your senses Astoria? Draco Malfoy is one of them. Stop worrying about him and protect yourself," Daphne whispered back.

"Daphne, don't you get it? They will kill him. I have to go back there and bring him with me," Astoria replied. She had to fetch back Draco. She had to.

Do review :)


	2. BlaisePansy

Written for the Pandora's Little Box of Terrors Challenge and the Drabble Challenge

Terror: Greed: excessive desire for wealth or possessions

Prompt: Smile

Characters: Blaise Zabini and Pansy Pariskon

Thanks to Silver Sailor Ganymede for pointing out the mistakes :)

"Honey," Blaise Zabini said, making his wife turn around. Three years had passed, yet Pansy Pariskon still looked the same. Her face was hard, covered with excessive amounts of makeup. The description "pug-faced" still fit her perfectly and her hair was the same boring jet black.

"Here is the coffee," he continued, sitting next to her.

"This is so sweet of you sweetheart. No guy can make a girl feel so special, as you make me feel. It's really nice of you to take care of my father's business since last year as well as attending to your own work. I love you a lot darling," she squeaked, her voice still the same after so many years.

He smiled, and watched her sip the coffee he himself had prepared for her. He watched the coffee take its effect and the smile on his face growing larger, as she held her neck, screaming, shouting for help. Understanding finally dawned on her face, as she took her last breath and lay there, motionless.

Blaise then summoned one of his old family house elves, and proceeded to cast the false memory charm on him, which would create some new memories for the house elf.

They said greed was a bad thing, you should be content with what you have but Blaise Zabini had been taught and trained the opposite. Every person was greedy; they just did not have the guts to satisfy their greed. He did, and thus had the right to satisfy all his desires, including the one for more and more wealth.

Do review and let me know what you think :)


	3. TheoTracey

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Prompt: Dancing

Characters: Theodore/Tracey

"Theo, let's dance," Tracey Davies said, looking at her Yule ball partner. She never saw Theodore as a guy, who would dance at balls, but then he was her partner, and she did want to dance.

"Davies, you know I don't dance,"

"But-"

"The reason I asked you to the Yule ball was because you are the only normal Slytherin girl I know, and I thought you would have enough sense not to force me for these girly things," He said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Girly? Suit yourself, Nott. Zabini was right. You are a sulky, old man, who should be left alone to rot,"

Saying that, she promptly made her way towards Terry Boot, and as Theodore watched them dancing, he couldn't help but regret. Damn Terry Boot.

Do review :)


	4. AstoriaDraco

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Prompt: Bleeding

Character: Astoria Greengrass

"I am going to kill Granger," Pansy said, furious.

"What happened now?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"That Mudblood punched my Drakie-poo. He is bleeding now, and he says he will get her expelled. Serves her right for hurting him,"

Astoria, who had been sitting near the fireplace, started laughing. Malfoy was such a drama queen. At times, she wondered what Pansy and Daphne saw in him. One punch and he was all tears. What a guy!

Do review :)


	5. TraceyTheo

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Prompt: Fairytale

Characters: Theodore/Tracey

She was a half-blood Slytherin who had fled from Hogwarts before finishing her seventh year. He was the son of a Death Eater who had returned from the Hogs head to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against his father. They were so wrong, yet so right, for each other. It might not be the perfect little fairytale, but it was all that Tracey had ever desired. Because who wants a perfect romance when you can have something so much better?

Do review :)


	6. TheoDaphne

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Prompt: Careful

Characters: Theodore/Daphne

He was standing near the sink, shaving in his usual snooty manner, when the blade suddenly felt too sharp against his skin and blood started to flow.

She rushed towards him, grabbing a towel and placing it gently on his chin.

"Really Theo, you need to be more careful with this thing," she said, searching for a bandage.

"This Muggle thing never works for me. Darn Blaise Zabini for forcing me to buy this," Theodore Nott snarled, throwing the razor on the floor.

"Blaise merely made a suggestion. He didn't force you to buy it,"

"But still. It was him who introduced me to this silly thing,"

"Only because you had problems with the simple hair removing spell," Daphne smirked, remembering the fond memory of him standing in front of her, with absolutely no hair on his body.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	7. BlaiseMillicent

_Written for the Drabble and Marauder's Map Challenge_

_Challenge: This is challenge where you write a one-shot/drabble/multi-chapter/poem/whatever-you-please about what someone was doing at someplace with someone else on Friday night._

_Characters Given: Millicent Bulstrode/Blaise Zabini_

_Place: Shrieking Shack_

_Prompt: Tears_

She had been hiding there - hiding from her peers, from her ugliness, from her blood. Because she was a fricking half-blood - fricking ugly, large half-blood - girl who Pansy Parkinson loved to torment every night. So she _hid-hid-hid._

Until that day – when he came.

"Bulstrode?" he had asked, surprised to see her, Millicent Bulstrode, in the haunted, dangerous Shrieking Shack.

She had looked up, tears still running down her cheeks, Pansy words still ringing in her ears.

"What are you doing here?" she had asked, stunned. Had he followed her? She had never seen anyone here since the last three weeks she had been coming - so what was he doing here, now?

"I... I..," he had seemed confused, but soon his face had come back to his usual scowl, questioning her instead. "What are you doing here, Bulstrode?"

"Nothing," she had replied quickly - too quickly.

"You don't do nothing, at night, in Shrieking Shack," he had drawled, before noticing the wetness of her eyes.

"Are you crying Bulstrode?"

"No. Why would I cry?" she had replied, wiping her cheeks. There was nothing called comfort in Slytherin. Only weakness and stupidity.

"Did Parkinson say something?" he had asked, concentrating on something she hadn't understood.

"What if she did? What if she torments every girl, everyday? It doesn't matter Zabini. She will still be the most popular Slytherin girl, because she is beautiful and rich,"

"Parkinson is not beautiful. She is pug-faced. And if it helps, then you are much prettier than her Bulstrode, because you are yourself. Now, you may leave. This is my hide-out and I don't like sharing,"

His hide-out? But she had come here first - Who was he to claim it as his? She was about to remind him that sternly, until his words finally hit her - He had said she was pretty - She, Millicent Bulstrode - large, ugly Millicent Bulstrode, was pretty.

So she did the most startling thing – she left the Shrieking Shack, without saying another word to him or disturbing his "peace", because she was happy - happier than she had been in a long, long time - and the least she could do was give him her hideout, because she was pretty and she no longer needed to hide.


	8. BlaiseDaphne

**Written for the Drabble Challenge at the HPFF Forum :)**

**Prompt: Shattered**

**Characters: Blaise/Daphne**

"Daphne, I am sure Blaise likes you," Pansy Pariskon said, examining the rose Blaise had given Daphne oh so sweetly.

But Daphne Greengrass knew better then to raise her hopes again. Because Blaise Zabini always did this - he would show her all the signs in the world to make her believe that liked her, only to shatter all those expectations down, himself, later. But she refused to be shattered again - because there is nothing more painful than seeing your hopes be crushedcrushed every single day.

**I know its short, but called a drabble for a reason :) Do let me know what you think :)**


	9. VincentPansy

Written for the Drabble Challenge

Characters: Pansy Parkinson/Vincent Crabbe

Prompt: Thorns

He saw how Draco treated her and felt his heart breakbreakbreak because he knew she deserved better than this. Okay, so maybe she didn't yet he wanted to give her all the happiness in the world if only, if only, she ever gave him a chance. But who would see him, let alone HER, next to Draco Malfoy - the Draco Malfoy - Prince of Slytherin. It was a corny title, but it suited Malfoy well, because that's exactly what he was. Pansy was his princess - or at least wanted to be - and who was he, fat, stupid Vincent Crabbe next to him? But one day - one day - he vowed to became something for her and remove all the thorns in their relationship - One day.


End file.
